Resurrection
by Le Noir Rose
Summary: Dracula and his brides are granted new life. Sequel to my story Memories and my version of a sequel to the movie.
1. Land of the Dead

Ressurection

Chapter 1: Land of the Dead

Disclaimer to all chapters: I do not own Van Helsing or it's characters. Too Bad, So Sad.

This is the sequel to "Memories". If you have not read it, please do before reading this. Hope you like it!

* * *

A large flame burst from the ground, and from it walked out Satin, Lucifer, the Devil himself. Verona, Marishka, and Aleera cowered in fear, but bravely stepped forward all the same.

" Please, allow us to return. The Monster lives! Our children still have a chance." they cried out in unity.

" Silence!" the Devil boomed.

The brides of Dracula stepped backward, screeching in anger and fear, behind their Master.

Satin lowered his voice, but he still was not calm.

" You failed me." He hissed. " Why should I grant you live _again_! Why, hmm? WHY?"

Count Vladislaus Dracula cleared his throat , not once showing evidence of fear.

" As my brides said." he began, Satin giving a quick disgusted glance at the brides, " The Frankenstein Monster lives. We still have a chance to bring our children to life."

" Think about it..." he said, stepping forward. " The entire world, begging you for mercy. Begging _us_ for mercy."

Satin chewed this over for a moment. Worked it out. Thought of the consequences. How could this man and his three teary brides possibly carry out his plan? Then he thought about how they had been so close before. But they had been stopped. By a certain "Van Helsing". That was it. Van Helsing. He had to be taken care of.

" Fine." the Devil sneered. " You can return to the land of the living."

The brides leaped up for joy.

" On one condition. Van Helsing."

All four vampires began to glower at the sound of that name.

" Kill him."

The brides turned to Dracula, and let their fangs slide down. Then they glanced at Satin.

" With pleasure." they whispered, Marishka and Aleera cackling.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. They should get longer. How was it? Please review! 


	2. Castle Dracula

Resurrection

Chapter 2: Castle Dracula

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING that is Van Helsing, I only own rights to my plot line. Too bad, so sad.The lyrics at the end of the story are also not mine, they are from the Evanescence song "Missing".

Reviews:

**Fortune Zyne**: Oh goodness, I always feel like I did something REALLY BAD whenever I read a review with Oh No! in it. I guess I just get nervous easily. Thanks for reviewing!

**VAL14VAM**: That's is a good idea, so why don't you write it? I know how my plot is going to go, so I can't fit that in there. I will say this though. I have two scenarios I'm thinking about. Either a "happy" ending were good triumphs over evil, or a "sad" ending where evil wins. Still deciding.

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever**: I'll try to update as quickly as possible!

**eliment2000**: wow, that is the most half-and-half review I've ever seen, lol. Half seems to be a good review, half of it seems to be a bad review. Interesting.

K, here is the next chapter! REVIEW!

* * *

Van Helsing and Carl were galloping through the snowy Carpathian Mountains, Carl constantly looking at Van Helsing with worry. Van Helsing knew this, but did not want to talk about it. He himself was still trying to figure out what had happened. He had his memory back, but he could not remember anything about his childhood. Why were the most devastating parts of his life the only ones he could remember? What was so important about them? He now knew why he could remember bloody battles of long ago, why the name Dracula had been so familiar to him at the Vatican. But why not allow him to remember the good parts of his life? The good parts. He felt like smacking himself. Anna. She was the greatest happiness that he had ever known. But why was it so necessary to know his past with Dracula, yet nothing else? Dracula was dead, and he would not be coming back. Right?

Dracula and his brides arrived back at what was left of Castle Dracula. The laboratory was a catastrophe. Marishka and Verona looked around the room with sadness, holding each other. Dracula walked to the equipment, surveying the damage. Aleera noticed the couch and walked towards it. She could smell the blood coming from it. Anna's blood. Aleera was so hungry. She looked towards the others. They were busy checking what needed to be fixed and such. Aleera looked back at the couch and smelled it. The blood was too old, she couldn't possibly get it out. She knew her sisters would be angry with the stain, but Aleera was more concerned that she had never been able to drink Anna's blood. Now she never would. Anna was with that monk, and he would certainly have cremated her. Shame. Aleera transformed into her bat-like form and flew up to the balcony over the children's room where Marishka and Verona were sobbing. Aleera looked over the mess with disgust. The room was covered with greenish-black goo. Looking at the rafters, Aleera mournfully noticed that none of the children had survived. They had all been awakened and killed together. Aleera turned to her master and held onto his shoulder. He was blankly staring out at the room. He Master had been so strong. When the children died, he had not broken. When Van Helsing turned into a werewolf, he had not flinched. When the Devil himself had screamed at him, he had shown no fear. But she knew that her Master could not remain strong for long. She knew he felt no emotion, but pressure was not exactly an emotion. He would soon break. And Aleera would make sure that she was the one who was left to pick up the pieces.

Hugging Marishka, Verona looked teary-eyed at her lord. Blank. She glanced at Aleera, who was hanging onto his arm. She was fond of all her sisters, for she had no choice, but Aleera was very annoying, constantly acting like their Master loved her the most, possibly even only her. She was extremely selfish. She had betrayed her best friend. Verona hated that princess, but her heart had been broken so many times, so she knew that Anna had been broken to find Aleera to be Vladislaus' newest bride. If only her family hadn't caused them so much trouble. None of this would have happened. Well, Aleera still would have, in theory. Verona constantly wondered if their Master had only taken Aleera because she was friends with the princess. She knew that Marishka thought this as well, though neither of them ever spoke of it. They couldn't talk about anything that may start an argument between us. Their Master would not be pleased, and he had enough on his mind at the moment. She glanced back at Aleera. Foolish, foolish girl. She herself would be her own downfall.

Breaking free of Verona's grasp, Marishka walked away towards the laboratory. She needed to take a walk, be alone. She always used to do that before she met Vladislaus-or her "Master", she thought with disgust. She could never call him Vladislaus anymore, not after that night at the ball. Just Master. She held her hand on her mouth to stifle a sob. Today almost 200 years ago she had been turned by Vladislaus. He would never remember. He always remembered the days he had turned the others. He never said anything on those days, but she knew he had remembered because that night he only spent his time with them. Why could he not remember her? Had he even missed her when she had died? Verona was lucky to be second, because she had her. Aleera even luckier because the Master arrived shortly after. But she had arrived to death alone. She had been sneered at and bullied by Satin, who thought very little of the brides, and her the most. He had called her worthless, the missing little girl. He said that he doubted that the others even knew that she was gone. It was not true of coarse, for Verona and Aleera spoke of a great cry for her, so loud that the walls had shaken. But they would lie for her she knew. She was the missing little girl. She could die a million deaths and Vladislaus would never miss her. Marishka slammed into a column and slid down to the ground sobbing.

_Please please, forgive me, but I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up, and barely conscious you'll say to no one_

" _Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence I know. You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

How was it? Please review. I really do wan't to know what everyone thinks. You can ask questions to why I wrote something as well.


	3. Torn

Ressurection

Chapter 3: Torn

Reviews:

**Fortune Zyne**: Can't think of anything to say. Mmm...cool_io. _LOL, sorry, I'm very tired right now. My computer keeps crashing and I'm getting annoyed and sleepy...

**eliment2000**: I admit I don't really like chapter 2. I'm thinking about rewriting it. I don't think I'm being true to Marishka's character.

* * *

" Where is Marishka?" Dracula exclaimed, suddenly awakening from his trance-like state. Verona looked towards the laboratory. " She went that way, my lord." she whispered, pointing as Dracula walked into the laboratory and down the hallway. 

Dracula suddenly heard audible sobs. He quickened his pace down the long hallways. Marishka had always been strong, but things were piling up on her. He sensed that the Devil had mistreated her, but what could he do about it? Dracula turned a corner to find Marishka leaning against a column, sobbing her dead heart out. Marishka looked up into his eyes, transformed into her bat form, and flew from the castle.

" MARISHKAAA!" Dracula cried out. It was as if she was dying all over again. Verona and Aleera calling her to come back. Verona the loudest, of course. When Marishka was surely out of range to hear them, Dracula turned to his brides, who were preparing to transform and go after Marishka. Dracula held up his hand, signaling them to stay put. Aleera dropped her wings immediately, and in a childish voice said,

" Master! Perhaps she is simply hungry. She shall be back." Aleera stepped forward and clung to her master, while Verona watched on in disgust. She couldn't take this much longer.

" Aleera, darling." she said in the sweetest voice she could manage. " Perhaps you should go to the village to feed. You look famished."

Aleera glared at Verona. " Why don't you come with me?"

" Because, the villagers will become too panicked for us to handle at the moment."

Dracula stared at his brides. Things were getting awkward. Why? Was this Gabriel's work too? Had he torn his brides apart when he killed them? Well, two of them. Aleera refused to admit that Valerious had killed her. Too much conflict. Gabriel will pay for this.

The villagers of Vaseria went about their usual day, gossiping about what had happened to the princess and Van Helsing, going to the church to thank God for ridding the vampires, and haggling with merchants for food. Suddenly, they heard a loud screeching cry. The villagers stopped and listened in wonder. Then they saw it. A large white figure flying over Vaseria, sobbing in horrible screeches. The villagers yelled out in terror, and ran around panicking.

" Someone! Find him! Find Van Helsing! The vampires are back. The vampires are back!", one yelled.

A man ran to a horse and galloped away, yelling " Right away".

Van Helsing arrived in Rome late and, unlike how he used to hang around and go to a local bar, he had to go straight to the Vatican. He was wanted everywhere, with too many "murders" on his head. When he entered the Vatican, he was greeted by Cardinal Jinette.

" Gabriel Van Helsing! Wonderful to see you alive."

Van Helsing gave him a grim smile.

" So, how did it go?" the Cardinal asked eagerly.

" Well..." Carl said.. " We were attacked by three demon women, a werewolf, the Frankenstein monster, and Count Dracula." he paused. " How do you think it went?"

The Cardinal gave him an annoyed look.

" I meant did you get the job done right?

Carl was about to retaliate, but Van Helsing cut him off.

" Dracula is dead. We killed him."

The Cardinal gave Carl a surprised look, and Carl quickly pointed at Van Helsing and said, " Actually, he did the killing."

" And the Monster?"

Van Helsing shifted uncomfortably, and glanced at Carl, who simply shrugged.

" Well?"

" Taken care of." he lied.

" Good.", he said, walking away. Van Helsing looked confused.

" Isn't this the part where you tell me I'm about to be shipped off to get myself killed?"

The Cardinal looked at him. " No. We have no job for you. There have been no problems."

Van Helsing raised his eyebrows. " Impressive. So all the monsters are going to behave now or something?"

" There are no monsters left. Killing Dracula killed the rest of them."

With that, the Cardinal walked away.

Van Helsing turned to Carl.

" Does that include Frankenstein?" he muttered.

" If so, God rest him..." Carl muttered back. Suddenly his eyes widened. " So what happened when we were riding back here, hmm?"

" I don't want to discuss it." Van Helsing said, turning away.

Suddenly there was yelling in the front of the Vatican.

" VAN HELSING! VAN HELSING!"

Van Helsing walked towards the sound, pulling his gun. If whoever it was gave away where he was...

Van Helsing walked outside as a man on a Transylvanian horse rode up. The man stopped yelling.

" Van Helsing?" he asked breathing heavily.

" Who wants to know?"

" My name is Emil Costa. I come from Vaseria with a message." he said. " The vampires."

Van Helsing looked at the man with a blank face, working things out. "Emil" was Romanian for 'rival'. Could he trust the man. But he could see the urgency in the man's eyes and took on a look of deep concern.

" They're back, sir."

Van Helsing narrowed his eyes.

" Are you sure?"

" Very. We saw Marishka fly over the village. I don't know how long ago. I've been riding for a very long time."

" Do I have reason not to trust you?"

" Sir. I am very passionate about whether or not Dracula and his brides are here."

" Why is that?"

" I am Aleera's father. Dracula tore her from me. I can't let that happen to anyone else. Good sir, we must leave immediately. The vampires will be hungry, and we have always been the closest village."

Van Helsing stared at Emil. " Well, we don't have to leave right now. I've seen that village, it's covered with crosses and garlic."

Emil shifted uncomfortably.

" Actually, we threw all of that out in celebration."

" We'll leave in the morning then." Van Helsing said, turning and walking away.

" No." the man said firmly. " We must leave now."

Van Helsing glared at the man. How dare he tell him what to do? But then he saw the deep grief etched in the man's face.

" Alright. We'll leave now." Van Helsing turned around. " Carl! Come. We must go back to Vaseria."

Carl's jaw dropped. " You've got to be joking!"

" Carl!"

" Oh alright, I'm coming." he said shuffling foward.

* * *


	4. Exodus

Resurrection

Chapter 4: Exodus

Reviews:

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever: **Actually, I'm not sure if I'm going to bring Anna back. It's sort of complex. The vampires can come back because the Devil is an evil being: he will bring back the dead if he thinks that it will benefit him. But my belief is that He would not do that. I think she is going to be in the story somehow though. Probably as a memory or something, but I may bring her back from death.

* * *

As Marishka flew, she felt her tears leaving her eyes, and became calm again. It was strange that she and her sisters could feel so vividly. Verona had once explained to her that since she was alive when she was turned, she still carried shadows of her feelings. The Master had been dead when turned to a vampire, therefore held no emotions. He could only remember what it was like to have them. Marishka thought about turning back to the castle, but she was hungry and decided to keep on going. Although Vaseria would be on the way back to the castle, she knew she had flown over and she was sure that the villagers would be prepared to hide, and unlike normally, she did not want to seek the villagers out.

Marishka had flown a fairly long way when she heard horses below her. She smiled wickedly and let out a shriek as she flew down, the wind and rain pounding across her face. But as she grew nearer, she recognized one of the humans. Van Helsing. She let out a cry and swooped upwards away from the horses.

Down below, Carl was ducking as the large bat swooped over him. Van Helsing was already alert, crossbow in hand. Emil had been right. The vampires were back. Van Helsing turned on his horse and looked to the sky where the bride was hovering overhead. He could not tell exactly which one it was because of the heavy rain, but the shriek sounded like Marishka.

Marishka glided over the trees with ease, assessing the situation. It was the devil's orders to kill Van Helsing, but she knew that he had tricked her last time, and she had to make sure that it did not happen again. So with a burst of speed and strength, Marishka flew down to the horses, smacked into Van Helsing so that he was knocked off his horse, and soared upwards cackling, headed towards Castle Dracula.

Van Helsing attempted to shoot at Marishka, but his effort was fruitless. She was gone by the time he got up.

" We must move faster. She's heading towards Castle Dracula, I'm sure of it."

Emil looked at Van Helsing with surprise.

" You know where Castle Dracula is?"

Van Helsing looked at him.

" And I thought that news got around fast in that town."

Emil hesitated. " I don't socialize much. I was not outside when Marishka flew over. I heard her shrieking and left at once to find you."

Emil turned away, signaling that he did not want to talk anymore, but then turned back to Van Helsing.

" Mister Van Helsing. What has become of Princess Anna?"

Van Helsing grew uncomfortable. He looked to the sky and remembered seeing her. He can't let memories haunt him anymore.

" The princess is dead." he said looking down.

" Are you sure?" Emil asked earnestly.

" I cremated her." Carl said sadly.

Emil looked down in disbelief. " So Dracula has taken the princess as well."

Van Helsing and Carl glance at each other, not sure of what to say. They could not entwine themselves in a lie and say that Dracula had killed Anna, but they could not tell the truth either, so they remained silent.

" Hush, my darlings." Dracula whispered in a soothing tone. " No one will be going to Vaseria just yet. We must remain until we have a plan. If we go to the village, Gabriel will be here before we know it." Dracula opened his arms out to his brides, and they both clung to him without argument.

_That should help with the bickering for now._ Dracula thought as his brides nipped at his neck. _But we do need to feed soon. We cannot last for long..._

Some time went by when they heard screeching and hissing. Marishka was back. Dracula looked up, recognizing Marishka's delighted yell.

Glass shattered as Marishka broke through a window. She dropped her wings and gracefully floated to the ground, her outfit flowing behind her.

" Master! Wonderful news." she said rushing to Dracula. " He's coming."

" Gabriel?" Dracula asked anxiously.

Marishka grinned wickedly in answer.

Dracula dropped his bride's embrace and strode forward.

" How long until he will be arriving?"

" He is on horseback. He should be arriving tonight."

" Is he alone?"

" Two men. That monk and..." Marishka cleared her throat and turned to Aleera. " Your father."

Aleera looked up sharply. " Are you sure?" she asked eagerly, stepping forward.

Marishka nodded. " I'm positive."

Dracula stared at Aleera. " I thought your father was dead. You have deceived me."

Aleera looked like she was about to cry. " No, my lord! Never! I love you. I would never hurt you. I have not had the chance to kill him yet. I killed my mother for you, remember?"

" Yes, but it is your father I am most worried about. He is not a fool."

Van Helsing rode is horse as fast as he could, with Emil and Carl behind him. Then he slowed to a stop.

" We shall rest here."

" No." Emil answered.

" Why?"

" Nymphs." Emil said, pointing into the forest.

Four beautiful women were emerging, all with an eerie blue glow to them.

Van Helsing shook his head, riding on. " You have a lot of problems here, don't you?"

" Every village has it's problems, Mister Van Helsing." he said. " But I think we have the worst of it."

" You've had a lot of pain in your life." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

" Yes. Dracula has taken everything from Vaseria. Particularly the Princess. Dracula took Aleera from both of us. We cared for her very much, but now all her heart holds is love for that beast and loathing for anyone who gets in her way."

" I can't believe someone would speak so nicely about that demon!" Carl exclaimed.

" Carl!" Van Helsing barked.

Emil laughed. "No, it's fine. The Princess took on the feeling of hatred for Aleera when she left with Dracula. I have remained caring for her. I suppose that a father never stops loving his daughter."

* * *

How is it? I still feel bad that I may have ruined Marishka's character. If anyone agrees with me, I will go STRAIGHT to a rewrite! I want it to be as true to Van Helsing as I possibly can.


	5. Authors Note

Apologies to anyone waiting for this story to be updated. I'm currently stumped on how I want this story to go. I need to find a way to link everything together to make a good story. This came easy with Memories, but I'm afraid I'm having trouble on this story. Things will be back on track once I get a good story line. Until then!

-Aleera2badsosad


	6. No Right

Resurrection

Chapter: 6

Fortune Zyne: I'm used to waiting a long time too. I've probably waited too long for this. Read the bottom for an explanation.

Mercy Alicea: Thanks.

Eliment2000: I made Marishka that way because of the way she died, and how Dracula said he would simply replace her. She was the first to die, so perhaps that would make her feel useless. Also, in 'Memories', she was tormented that she was not loved by Dracula, and that she would never see her children live. That was another thing: she died before the children were brought to life.

Firefly4000: Thanks, and I have finally continued!

Sorry for the long hiatus. Well, long for me. I developed writers block after writing this, the reason listed at the bottom of the page. I was waiting, hoping it would go away, but it hasn't, so I'm posting this for now. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verona stood as Vladislaus made his plans against Gabriel. She could not believe she had ever loved that man. How did it happen? She smiled lovingly at Vladislaus. He would always be her love. No matter how many brides he took. She glanced at Aleera, who quickly turned away. Aleera had been staring at her. But why? What was she thinking? Verona turned her gaze back to Vladislaus. Surely she did not still think that she was the only one he loved? In truth, he really did not love any of us, she thought. In life he had truly loved her, but in death, she could not be sure. She glanced at Marishka. So much sorrow. Marishka looked delighted at the moment, but she knew that inside her heart ached to matter. She knew that in her own heart, she too ached for the same. Things were so much different now. Vladislaus, Marishka, Aleera, and herself had always felt invincible. But now the possibility of death would now forever loom over them, a giant plague threatening their very being. All because of Gabriel. Why did you have to kill him Gabriel, she cried out silently. None of this would have ever happened. She alone would be married to Vladislaus. She would be dead, in heaven, to continue her love for Vladislaus, instead of in this disgusting wasteland. Everything would have been different. She would have had children. She would have never lived to feel the pain of another woman, even worse, two other women. Everything would have been different. Now Gabriel had to pay for what he did to her. He had every right to be angry, but he had no right to kill Vladislaus. No right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I shall give a reason for my writers block. I will not go into major detail, for it is personal, but I would just like people to know the reason for the lack of updates. I think it's important to let your readers know what's going on: In February, my father was placed in the hospital from pneumonia. No big deal, right? Wrong. During one of the scans, they discovered a blood clot in his lung. But they could not deal with it until the pneumonia was gone, so they sent him home for about a week. He went back, they did some sort of surgical procedure, with collapsing the lung and all that stuff. Then he recuperated, and all was good, he came home. I was able to write the portion above, and then stopped because it was getting late at night. The next morning, I awoke to sirens. He couldn't breathe. Yeah, nightmare. I couldn't go with him because I wasn't dressed yet, so I was home alone all day to dwell. I was too anxious to write. Phone calls wouldn't go through, so I didn't know what was going on all day. Turned out to be another blood clot, and within another hour that morning, he would have died. Obviously, almost losing your father isn't the best inspiration when your writing a story where a daughter is plotting to kill her father.


End file.
